1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight training machine and, more particularly, to a weight training machine that enables a user to selectively sequence a plurality of strength curves for improved muscle training in the user""s body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art weight training devices typically offer the user of the device a single range of motion, or strength curve. Consequently, each time the user operates the weight training device he or she repeats the same predefined strength curve. Using the weight training devices known in the prior art on a repetitive basis means that the user""s workouts lack variety. The same muscle fibers in the user""s body, such as the muscles in the user""s arms or legs, are conditioned in the same manner during each workout. The person""s muscles become accustomed to the training regimen which leads to training plateaus in which the person must work harder and harder with diminishing returns. To achieve increasing benefits over time, the user must either increase the number of repetitions performed or the amount of weight used in the device.
The single resistance pattern weight training devices known in the prior art do not adequately train the user""s muscles for realistic physical situations. Whether in the work place, on the athletic field, or in everyday situations people are forced to respond to uncontrolled resistances that impact different ranges of movement of the human body. It is apparent that a single resistance pattern, or strength curve, does not xe2x80x9cfunctionallyxe2x80x9d prepare the human body for these dynamic and unpredictable stresses.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages in prior art weight training devices which offer the user only a single resistance pattern or strength curve. In addition, it is weight training devices which offer the user only a single resistance pattern or strength curve. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a weight training machine that enables the user to selectively sequence a number of strength curves for improved training of the muscles in the user""s body. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a leg press or arm press machine that enables the user to selectively sequence a number of strength curves for improved training of the user""s leg or arm muscles. Furthermore, it is another particular object of the present invention to provide an arm curl machine that enables the user to selectively sequence a number of strength curves for improved training of the user""s upper arms.
The above objects are accomplished with a weight training machine made in accordance with the present invention. The weight training machine generally includes a main frame, a lever carriage mechanism, an input mechanism and an adjustment linkage pivotally connected to the lever carriage mechanism and the main frame. The main frame includes a seat portion. The lever carriage mechanism is pivotally connected to the main frame. The lever carriage mechanism also includes a weight carrying portion that is adapted to carry at least one weight. The input mechanism is connected to the lever carriage mechanism. The adjustment linkage is configured to selectively adjust an arc of rotation of the weight carrying portion of the lever carriage mechanism about the main frame such that the weight carrying portion may selectively traverse each of a plurality of predefined strength curves in response to movement of the input mechanism by a user.
The weight training machine may further include a stop mechanism connected to the main frame. The stop mechanism is preferably configured to coact with the lever carriage mechanism such that the stop mechanism limits rotation of the lever carriage mechanism in a direction toward the seat portion of the main frame. The stop mechanism may be pivotally connected to the main frame and include an L-shaped engagement handle for manipulating the stop mechanism.
The lever carriage mechanism may include a main linkage pivotally supported on the main frame by bearings. The lever carriage mechanism may further include a weight mount lever pivotally connected to the main linkage. The weight mount lever preferably includes a weight shaft for receiving one or more removable weights onto the machine. The input mechanism may include a push platform pivotally connected to the main linkage and configured to transmit user input to the machine. The input mechanism may include a handle grip fixedly attached to the main linkage and configured to transmit user input to the machine. Furthermore, the lever carriage mechanism may include a following linkage pivotally connected to the push platform and the main frame. The following linkage may be configured to control an angle of the push platform relative to a horizontal plane as the lever carriage mechanism rotates about the main frame when the machine is operated by the user.
The weight training machine may further include a guide linkage pivotally connected to the adjustment linkage and the weight carrying portion of the lever carriage mechanism. The guide linkage may be configured to guide the weight carrying portion along the preselected strength curve when the machine is operated by a user. The weight carrying portion preferably includes a weight mount lever with a weight shaft for receiving one or more removable weights onto the machine. The guide linkage includes a first end and a second end. The first end of the guide linkage may be pivotally connected to the weight carrying portion of the weight mount lever, and the second end of the guide linkage may be pivotally connected to the adjustment linkage.
An adjustment plate may be fixed to the main frame. The adjustment plate preferably defines a plurality of adjustment holes. The adjustment linkage may define an aperture therethrough. A removable pin may cooperate with the aperture and one of the holes in the adjustment plate to set the arc of rotation of the weight carrying portion of the lever carriage mechanism and the corresponding predefined strength curve. As stated, the adjustment plate may define a plurality of adjustment holes. A first hole of the plurality of adjustment holes preferably corresponds to an overload beginning position of the adjustment linkage. A second hole of the plurality of adjustment holes preferably corresponds to an overload middle position of the adjustment linkage. A third hole of the plurality of adjustment holes preferably corresponds to an overload end position of the adjustment linkage.
The main frame may include a projecting piece. The adjustment linkage may be pivotally connected to the projecting piece. The main linkage may include a counterweight portion at one end thereof. In addition, the main linkage may further include a depending stop member at an end of the main linkage opposite from the counterweight portion. The depending stop member is preferably configured to coact with a stop mechanism connected to the main frame, with the stop mechanism limiting rotation of the lever carriage mechanism toward the seat portion.
Further details and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description, in conjunction with the drawings, wherein similar parts are designated with primed reference characters.